Aulas de Piano
by Lina Luxer
Summary: Clair se recostou na parede, aliviada. Ela fechou os olhos, saboreando o fato de estar sozinha. Mas ela não estava tão sozinha assim. Pois quando abriu os olhos, alguém a encarava. Olhos amarelos. Monsieur Destler.


É uma cena boba mas quando veio na minha mente, não resisti e acabei escrevendo. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Clair olhou o relógio preso à parede branca em sua frente. Os ponteiros pareciam passar em câmera lenta. Como se cada segundo tivesse uma necessidade constante de durar a eternidade. Ela voltou sua atenção para os avisos finais do professor de história. Encarar o relógio não faria o tempo passar mais rápido.

Dois minutos depois o sinal tocou, informando o término das aulas. Ela foi a primeira a sair da sala, correndo pela porta como um furação. Seguiu pelos corredores a passos largos, tentando alcançar os portões da escola o mais rápido possível. Tudo estava tranquilo até agora.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" Clair estacou no lugar, reconhecendo a voz. Tinha a esperança de que ela não a encontraria. Aparentemente, uma esperança vã. Ela se virou para encarar a dona da voz. Christine Daaé.

A menina de cabelos incrivelmente cacheados a recebeu com um sorriso frio. Ao seu lado estava Meg Giry. Sua inseparável amiga.

"É." A loira continuou. "Você não devia estar limpando a sala de música?" As duas compartilharam uma risadinha antes de se encaminharem para ela.

Clair deu um suspiro enquanto as duas bailarinas a encurralavam na parede. Apertou os livros contra o peito. Será que não podia ser deixada em paz ao menos uma vez?

"O que vocês três estão fazendo no meio do corredor?" Madame Giry questionou autoritária como sempre. Clair se virou para a mulher, sendo recebida por uma expressão séria. A simples presença da professora de balé parecia fazer o ar ficar mais frio ao seu redor.

"Nada Madame." Clair respondeu. Recebeu em troca mais uma expressão séria. Seguida de um olhar descrente.

"Meg, Christine, nós temos ensaio agora. A apresentação no Opera Populaire já é semana que vem. Vamos!" as duas seguiram a tutora de cabeça baixa.

Clair se recostou na parede, aliviada. Ela fechou os olhos, saboreando o fato de estar sozinha. Mas ela não estava tão sozinha assim. Pois quando abriu os olhos, alguém a encarava.

Olhos amarelos. Monsieur Destler.

Ela sentiu a respiração presa na garganta ao encarar o novo professor de piano. Nunca tinha estado frente a frente com ele. Mas já o tinha visto passando pelos corredores da escola. Era um homem difícil de não se notar. Incrivelmente alto, usando sempre roupas pretas e sobre o rosto, uma inseparável máscara branca como porcelana.

"Mademoiselle, queira me acompanhar, por favor." A voz dele era firme e ao mesmo tempo musical. Ele virou-lhe as costas e Clair o seguiu, sem ao menos prestar atenção onde estavam indo. Ela desejava que os corredores não estivessem tão vazios. Monsieur Destler não lhe causava medo. Porém, não podia negar. Sua figura enigmática dava-lhe arrepios.

Eles pararam abruptamente e ela se viu em frente à sala que mais conhecia na escola inteira. A sala de música. Ele destrancou a porta e ela o seguiu. O homem se encaminhou para perto do piano, seus dedos longos e finos passando delicadamente pelas teclas, sem que estas emitissem algum som. Ele então deu um passo à frente, como que despertando de um devaneio.

"Mademoiselle Marson, não estou certo?" E lá estava, sua voz musical. Ela sentiu-se hipnotizada antes de finalmente responder.

"Por favor, me chame de Clair." Era o que sempre pedia ao conhecer alguém. _Mademoiselle _era formalidade demais para uma garota de 17 anos. Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"O que estava acontecendo no corredor?" O homem perguntou.

"Como eu disse a Madame Giry, nada estava..." Ele a interrompeu.

"A verdade Clair."

Os olhos amarelos brilhantes dele se fixaram nela como se quisessem atravessa-la. Ele estava tentando intimidá-la. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi ser atravessado pelos olhos cinza dela. Clair observou a máscara, como se a visse pela primeira vez. O que será que ela escondia?

Minutos em silêncio se passaram antes que uma resposta fosse dada.

"Elas estavam zombando de mim."

"Por quê?" Maldita voz! Parecia a estar enfeitiçando. Como se pudesse obrigá-la a falar.

"Eu costumava limpar esta sala antes de o senhor vir para cá. Monsieur Webber, o antigo professor de piano, deixava que eu tocasse quando todos já tinham ido embora. Em troca, eu cuidava da sala e dos instrumentos."

"Monsieur Webber ensinava você?"

"Não, eu tocava sozinha." Ela desviou o olhar. "Não tenho dinheiro para pagar por aulas particulares."

"Se não tem dinheiro, como estuda aqui?" Os olhos dela ficaram mais azuis por um instante. Sua boca se apertou em uma linha fina. Por que ele estava se intrometendo na vida dela?

"Monsieur de Chagny paga meus estudos. Ele é empregador da minha mãe. Ele e meu pai eram amigos e quando meu pai morreu, o Monsieur prometeu que cuidaria de mim."

Erik observou a menina. Ela tinha uma postura perfeita, cabelos pretos e lisos caindo em suas costas e um rosto delicado que contrastava com seus olhos azuis-acinzentados. Os olhos dela pareciam irradiar desafio. A menina tinha olhos de tempestade.

"Talvez elas tenham inveja de você." Clair piscou, sem entender.

"Está falando de Meg e Christine?" Ela franziu o cenho. "Por que elas teriam inveja de mim?"

"Você sabe tocar, não sabe? Eu aposto que aquelas duas não reconheceriam uma nota se quer."

"Está brincando, não está? Aquelas duas são lindas e graciosas bailarinas. Elas não precisam se importar comigo."

"Toque para mim." O pedido a pegou desprevenida. Toda aquela conversa já ultrapassava os limites da estranheza. Clair sentiu o impulso de sair correndo dali. Mas quando olhou para o piano, só conseguiu pensar em como não colocava a mão nele havia duas semanas.

Largou a mochila e os livros em uma das cadeiras. E fez o que ele pediu.

Erik a observou caminhar para o piano e sentar-se em frente a ele como se aquele lugar lhe pertencesse. Ela fechou os olhos e seus dedos transcorreram as teclas com uma graça memorável. Clair, assim como ele, era uma amante da música. Ele não reconheceu a melodia, mas deixou-se ser embebido por ela.

Quando terminou de tocar, Clair sentiu algo a aquecendo por dentro.

"De quem é esta composição?" Ele perguntou atrás dela. Ela não se virou para responder. Estava inebriada demais pelo momento.

"Minha." Ela diz tão baixo que ele quase não consegue ouvi-la.

A menina era incrivelmente boa. E se dependesse dele, ela seria muito mais.

"De agora em diante" Ele sussurra, como se estivesse prestes a revelar um segredo. "eu serei seu professor."

* * *

**Reviews, por favor?**


End file.
